


Soothing the pain

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka is sick during the game against Villarreal. Sergio takes care of him.Wordcount : 2100





	Soothing the pain

“Sese, stop ! You’ll get sick too!”

Luka tried to free himself from his boyfriend’s embrace, but Sergio held tight onto him, refusing to let him go. The smaller man sighed, defeated, as he allowed himself to appreciate the hug for one second before his lover finally pulled back.

“That was stupid. You need to be at your best Sese and you won’t be able to if you catch the flu.”

He pouted a little, though he tried to hide it from the cameras. Sergio didn’t stop smiling, which unnerved him a bit. This was serious business, damn it!

“Calm down, Lukita. It was only a hug. I’d be kissing you if it weren’t for our audience…”

“Don’t say that here! People could hear you!”

They had to force themselves to remember that they were in front of a whole stadium, even though it was surprisingly easy for them to forget it, living in their own little bubble.

They could hear the fans though, could see their teammates warming up, and yet it felt as if they were alone on the field.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry about that. Are you sure you can play today though? You do look a bit pale, maybe it would be better for you to stay on the bench…”

“Sese, I know you’re saying this because you care, and I appreciate it a lot, but I can deal with this, I promised. I’ve already played while being in a much worse state, during the world cup.”

“Oh, and you think I was happy seeing the love of my life work himself to exhaustion back then?”

“You said you were proud of me!”

“And I was. Just like I was worried sick for you, Luka. And afterwards, when you came back to Madrid, I saw just what toll this had taken on your body. I know how long it took you to recover and I don’t want to see you that spent again.”

Luka knew his boyfriend enough to understand that this wasn’t just fun and games now. Sergio was really, truly worried for him. He couldn’t help but blushed a little, smiling shyly as this information warmed his heart.

“It’s just a cold Sese, and I’ll be playing a La Liga game, not a world cup semi-final. I’ll be fine, I promise. You trust me, right?”

Sergio sighed, knowing that nothing would convince Luka to step out from this game.

“Of course I trust you, my stubborn little Croatian. Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay? I’ll hate myself if anything happened to you.”

“Fine, I promise. We should hurry though, the game will start so…”

Luka stopped a second to sneeze and he could tell Sese was forcing himself not to put a worried hand on his shoulder. The smaller man rubbed his nose, trying hard to look tough despite his sickness.

“After the game, I’m taking you to my place so I can make sure you’re recovering correctly. And no, you can’t argue against that.”

“Alright, but only because you’ll need someone to celebrate with once we win this game!”

Sergio wished Luka’s positivity brought them luck. Instead, everything went bad quickly, waking up bad memories from the beginning of their season. The first goal against them. Gareth being injured. Feeling as if they just couldn’t stay in control of the game.

They were leading, sure, but Sergio had a bad feeling about this. He took a glance at Luka, hoping to find some reassurance in the mid fielder’s eyes. If there was someone who fought until the end and gave his teammates strength, it was him.

He got the opposite result. The moment his eyes fell on Luka, he knew something was wrong. His boyfriend was obviously trying to conceal it, but Sese didn’t fall for his act. He noticed how he was sweating more than usual, how he blinked as if he struggled to stay awake, how his legs looked all wobbly.

Sergio couldn’t focus on him for too long, not when they needed to fight to keep their advantage. However, even as he played, he couldn’t chase the worry from his heart. His Lukita was hurting and it obsessed him.

He waited for a calm moment to exchange a word with his boyfriend. Luka was breathing heavily, restraining his coughs, and Sergio immediately understood that this couldn’t go on.

“You can’t keep playing, Luka, look at yourself! Ask the coach to sub you off!”

“No, I… I can do it… I will…”

“That won’t work, not with me. You can’t go on, not when you certainly have fever.”

“But the team…”

“The team needs to have everyone playing at their best, and you can’t do that now.”

Sergio’s voice wasn’t harsh but firm, and Luka understood that he was taking on his captain’s role. He sighed, admitting that his boyfriend was right, that it was no use pushing past his limits.

“I guess you’re right…”

“Good to see you being reasonable, Lukita. I’ll take care of telling the coach you can’t go on, okay?”

Luka nodded weakly and Sese could tell he was angry at himself for having to leavers the pitch. He wished he had the time to comfort him, but once more the game caught up to them.

Solari knew before the beginning of the game that Luka was sick, and so he agreed to sub him off without hesitating.

Sergio was relieved when he saw from the corner of his eyes Luka putting on a big coat and sitting on the bench, resting. With some luck, his sickness wouldn’t worsen and he would be back at full health before Sunday’s game.

Sadly, the game didn’t go as planned. Villarreal scored at the end of the game, making it a tie. Sergio hated it, hated just how hard it was for them to win a game lately. He forced himself not to dwell too much on that for now, though. First, he needed to take care of Luka.

The moment they entered the tunnel, he stopped trying to keep a straight face and he winced, coughing his throat out. Sergio rushed to him, wrapping a protective and comforting arm around his shoulders.

All their teammates stepped apart, giving him their space and Sergio was thankful for it. Regui just told their that they would be checking on Gareth for him before disappearing as well and Sese couldn’t help but be proud of his team, despite the recent difficulties. The young players were good kids and he wished he could offer them the joy of victory he had the chance to experience so many times.

He sighed, telling himself that now wasn’t the time for regrets. Luka needed to be his top priority.

“How are you feeling?” he asked worryingly, caressing Luka’s soft locks gently.

His boyfriend ignored the question, staring at the ground, biting his lips almost hard enough to draw blood.

“I should have kept playing. Maybe we would have won, then. I should have been stronger, I should have…”

Sergio rolled his eyes, and instead of spending thirty minutes trying to convince Luka that none of this was true, he lifted him off the ground without warning. The smaller man yelped, even though he was too weak to resist.

“What… What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you to the locker room so you can shower, and then I’m driving you home. And no, I won’t listen to your stupid rant. You did more than well, Luka, and I won’t allow you to say otherwise.”

“But…”

“No buts. Just let me take care of you.”

“You shouldn’t waste your time with me, Sese. Your this team’s captain, you should go talk to the others…”

“You mean the ones you left us alone on purpose because they know someone needs to knock some of sense into your head? Because I’m sure they don’t see anything wrong with me taking care of a sick player.”

Luka gave up, resting his head against Sese’s chest.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Sergio smirked as a he walked to the the locker room, all while making sure to be as gentle as possible with Luka. He sat Luka on a bench, then he started to slowly undress him. He also caressed and kissed his skin lightly, making Luka giggled a little. Sergio couldn’t be happier to finally saw that joyful spark come back to his boyfriend’s stare.

When Sergio started taking his clothes off too, Luka raised an eyebrow though.

“You know that the others will talk if we share the same shower.”

“I just want to help you wash and keep an eye on you. Also, it’s not as if it was the first time.”

Luka blushed at Sergio’s wink and he rushed into the shower stall, quickly followed by his strong boyfriend. He soon enjoyed his presence, though. It was nice, to have Sergio massaging his sore body and washing his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling as if though he could fall asleep like that, leaning against Sergio’s strong body.

His lover noticed that and hurried to finish washing him.

“We’ll get you to a bed soon Lukita, nice and comfy. Don’t worry.”

He nodded, Sergio’s hushed voice acting like a lullaby on him. The taller man gently dragged him out of the shower, where he made sure to dry his body and hair before helping him put on clean, warm clothes.

Once they were both ready to leave, he stuck a beanies on Luka’s head and wrapped a scarf around his neck, almost hiding the small man underneath it.

“Are you sure this is necessary?”

“I’m not taking any risk of you getting cold. Now, let’s get out of here, okay?”

Luka agreed, still weak but feeling better with Sese watching over him.

Luka didn’t stop coughing on their ride home, which didn’t reassure his lover. Sergio had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road when all he could think off was his sick boyfriend. Thankfully, they soon arrived at Luka’s house without facing any further problems.

Sergio led him right away to his bedroom, even though Luka protested that he could at least offer him something to drink first.

“Luka, you’re sick and you need to rest. Keep the good manners for later.”

His boyfriend huffed in annoyance, but he still let Sergio tuck him into bed, almost burying him under the covers.

“I know I’m sick, but don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?”

“Not when I see you those dark circles under your eyes. This cold is exhausting you Luka, and you need rest. Just stay here, I’ll make you something to eat, okay?”

He was already at the door when Luka stopped him, his cheeks red and not only because of the fever.

“Sese…”

“Yes? Do you need anything?”

“I just wanted to say… Thank you. Forgot everything. I don’t know how I would have been able to cope with without you.”

“Now you’re the one being over dramatic Lukita. I thought this was just a small cold.”

“I wasn’t only talking about the cold, but about this season as a whole. Thank you for always being here for me and the team, Sese.”

This left Sergio speechless, his heart filled with warmth and love. He came back to leave a butterfly kiss on Luka’s lips while he caressed his cheek with adoration.

“You’ll get sick.” His lover reminded him

.“Do I look like I care?”

He kissed Luka’s forehead before leaving to cook some of food for him. He came back with some hot soup and tea that he helped Luka eat. Despite his tiredness, Luka was hungry and he gulped it all down quickly. Sergio put the dishes aside before sneaking into the bed, bringing Luka’s close to him.

“Now you can sleep, my Lukita. Don’t worry, I’ll watch over you.”

“But you didn’t even eat anything!”

“Taking care of you is more important. I’ll grab something later on, I promise. For now, just relax, okay? I know you need sleep.”

Luka wanted to complain, but Sese’s strong, warm arms felt too good around him and he didn’t have the energy nor the will to chase him away. Instead, he sighed happily, closing his eyes as Sese started caressing his hair.

“You always know what gets me, don’t you?”

“I would be a pretty bad boyfriend if I didn’t. Now just relax. I’m here, everything will be alright.”

As always, Luka trusted him and he drifted off in Sergio’s arms, smiling, all his worries forgotten.


End file.
